Five Nights at Fredbears
by nitrodaepicface
Summary: This is going to be a story about the night guard working at the newly opened "Fredbears family Diner". This is my first fanfic so don't expect too much. Rated T for coarse language and possible violence later in the story. Chapter 1 is out!
1. AN 1

Just a few things to go over before the story starts...

This is an AU! Just getting that out there. This story takes place as Mike Schmitt working as the night guard at Freddbears Family Diner in the year 2008. In this story,

Mike will be the protagonist, and his father is Danial Schmitt (Phone Guy) and that they are family friends with the person who has just started the

business known as Fredbear entertainment. This story is the first in a planned trilogy and will have "Freddbear" as the only animatronic in a small building.

This small building will have 8 rooms: (Imgur link: /4lrkFXd )

-The main dining room with the showstage which is connected to every other room.

It is a medium sized room with a couple of round tables with chairs and some posters of Freddbear around the room.

There is a brightly colored sign directing to the restrooms and a poster with the rules of the sml restaurant being:

-Do not leave Mum and Dad

-Do not climb on stage

-Do no use foul language

-Do not touch Freddbear

-Do not hit others

-Do not enter the employees only area.

-And last of all, HAVE FUN!

The camera for this room is positioned just above the front door.

-The Restroom on the left side of the building.

This is a plain looking room with two small rooms for the mens and ladies restrooms, the mens is represented by a stickfigure Freddbear

and the ladies is represented by a slightly more feminine looking Fredbear.

-The Hallway on the right side of the building, marking where the customers aren't aloud to enter past.

It's just a short hall with marked entrances to the staff rooms.

-The Break Room which is on the right side of the room.

This room has a couple of old looking couches and a table, as well as a small fridge and a coffee machine.

-The kitchen which is on the right side of the room, just past the break room.

This room is just a small kitchen with an average size fridge with ingredients for making things on the menu as well as 2 stoves and a microwave.

-The backstage is on the left side of the hall, connected to the show stage.

This room is filled with spare parts for Freddbear and it is also where he is programmed to say different sentences and sing different songs during the day.

-The show stage is at the back of the dining room, connected to the backstage.

It is a small stage where Fredbear performs for whatever audience has accumulated and where when Fredbear is under maintenance, any other guest entertainers also perform.

-The office only is at the end of the hall.

The office is used by the manager during the day to do paperwork and check the camera to make sure everything's alright.

During the night it is used by the current night guard. The room is rather small with a filing cabinet of paperwork and a monitor on a desk in the middle of the room

with a button to close the door that must be held down to keep the door down and can't be used when the monitor is on.

Other then that, I would just like to say that I will probably upload the first chapter of this story in the next couple of days.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I didn't expect just the authors note to get 2 favourites/follows! Thanks heaps whoever did so!

The first couple of chapters might be a bit short but I hope they are good quality!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Five nights at Freddys except for this story and any OCs that make an appearance, that would all go to Scott Cawthon.

Prologue: Chapter 1: An idea

Fred Johnson was a slightly eccentric man who liked entertaining children. His partner for most of his work is Danial Schmitt, sometimes with his son, Michael Schmitt. They ran a little corner shop near the local school, lots of children came in to buy candies and chocolates and Fred loved seeing the smiles it brought to the children's faces. One day in 2006, they had an incident during the day. A rather lanky man dressed in mostly black walked in near the end of the day and attempted to shoplift, Fred lost quite a bit of money that day and a couple of months later, the man was back. This time he simply waited outside the store. Fred was slightly scared that he might be robbed again so he asked Michael (who he hired as a guard after the shop got robbed) to go see why he was there, when Mike left the building, he was quite surprised that the man just walked off without any questioning.

Later that week, the same guy stood at the door again, this time it was at the beginning of the day. When Mike noticed him, he was talking to a kid, he assumed that this kid might be his own and shrugged it off.

Probably not a good idea in hindsight seeming as the next day, when all the employees were arriving, they found the storage room door unlocked and when the looked in they were shocked to find the mangled corpse of the child from the morning before. Needless to say, the shop closed shortly after that.

In mid 2007, Mike was working at the local Chuck E Cheese as the night guard, pretty boring job but the pay wasn't too bad, and after a couple of months he was fired because he fell asleep on his shift while there was a breakin. Needless to say, Mike was not happy about this seeming as now he was out of a job with not many hiring, it was then that Mike decided to suggest an idea to Fred and Danial. An idea that would possibly rival sliced bread in greatness.

His idea was simple, build their own restaurant for kids, similar to the establishment he worked at previously, Fred had quite a lot of money back at this point, Danial was great when it came to engineering

and Mike could work at the front door to make sure the slanky man doesn't come back. What could possibly go wrong? Fred loved the idea but also realised that it would take most of his money and so he couldn't risk more breakins so they needed to have a night guard, and seeming as Mike had a fair bit of experience in this field, they moved him from his self-assigned "bouncer" duty, to the night shift which Mike didn't complain much about.

The only things to do now were to construct a building with a security system and to build some sort of attraction, most likely either a large arcade or an animatronic similar to what Chuck E Cheese have.

AN: Sorry for the really short chapter, this is only my first fanfic, but I hope you liked the story, the next chapter or two will also probably be about as short as this one and then it should start to pick up.

Reviews would be appreciated just not too much hate mail. Have a good day!


	3. AN 2

HEY GUESS WHAT? No chapter today, Instead I just edited the current chapter to remove spolllllegn ad gr am er/ mistooks. I have also added a link in the authors note at the start to a map of the building I quickly threw together in paint.  
>The couple of things I would like to say are that I have decidewd that every 5 chapters, I will make a "chapter" where I just reply to every review for this story so far,<br>as well as an actual capter being released along side it, the very last thing for this AN is that I will defintly be relising a chapter tomorrow,  
>but I will not be releasing one on Christmas because Christmas, that's why. Have a good dayafternoon/night reader! 


End file.
